01 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5398 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5398); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5399 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5399); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 20; magazyn 08:30 Pocoyo - Elly i kropki, odc. 27 (ELLY SPOTS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 08:40 Gruby - odc. 4/7 Klucz; serial TVP 09:25 Szkoła życia (School of Life); dramat kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2005) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 5 (.) - txt - str.777 ; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2061 - txt - str.777 ; telenowela TVP 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2177; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5400 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5400); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5401 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5401); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2062 - txt - str.777 ; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2178; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Rozklekotany Wilson, odc. 3 (Clunky Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Hit na piątek - Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 1/4 (odc. 1/4) - txt - str.777 ; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009) 21:20 Hit na piątek - Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 2/4 (odc. 2/4) - txt - str.777 ; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009) 22:20 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 5 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, ep. 5) - txt - str.777 ; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:15 Mocne kino nocne - Białe piaski (White Sands); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1992) 01:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Armia Boga (Prophecy, The (aka God's Army)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 03:20 Kino nocnych marków - Mrok - odc. 3/8 - Nie wszystko można kupić; serial kryminalny TVP 04:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 MASH - odc. 207 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 409 A War for all Seasons)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 224 ost. Długi padok (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (The long paddock)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 147 - Grzybowy przysmak 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Karol Okrasa 11:10 Pogotowie modowe 11:30 Akcja Stylizacja (5); magazyn 11:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (38) Cyganie; widowisko rozrywkowe 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 13/65 Portret Maddie (Moonlighting (Portrait of Maddie)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 566 - txt - str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Instynkt - odc. 5 "Ten pierwszy raz" - txt - str.777 ; serial kryminalny TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 A normalnie o tej porze 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 90; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekstrasy - (5) 19:05 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 5/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. Ghost, Interrupted); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 438 - Zaufaj intuicji!; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (56); zabawa quizowa 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - ekstra; zabawa quizowa 22:50 Fałszywy senator (Distinguished gentleman) - txt - str.777 kraj prod.USA (1992) 00:50 Port lotniczy 1977 (Airport '77); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1977) 02:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:40 Ali G Indahouse (Ali G Indahouse); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 05:05 Wyznania - ... Handlowcy (Confessions of the salesman); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:08 Pogoda Info 06:12 Info Poranek 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:39 Pogoda Info 06:42 Info Poranek 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:07 Pogoda Info 07:10 Info Poranek 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:38 Pogoda Info 07:41 Info Poranek 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:36 Pogoda Info 08:38 Info Poranek 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Pogoda Info 10:23 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:57 Pogoda Info 17.00 Po sąsiedzku - Kraków zaprasza - Lekcja dobrych manier - reportaż 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 Kroniki miejskie 17.45 Reportaż 17.55 Trudny rynek - magazyn gospodarczo-społeczny „na żywo” 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 TVP Łódź zaprasza - Autofan - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz 22:24 Pogoda Info 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia 23:44 Pogoda Info 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór 00:12 Najlepsi gliniarze świata - odc. 8/9 - Kingston (ep. 8/9 - Kingston (Jamaica)); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:07 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:53 Telekurier 02:13 Info Dziennik flesz 02:25 Pogoda Info 02:31 Info Dziennik - Gość 02:43 Info Dziennik 03:24 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia 03:39 Sportowy Wieczór 03:52 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 22 (odc. 22); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011) 04:04 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 3; magazyn 04:20 Forum; program publicystyczny 05:03 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Opowiedz mi ten film 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Masaż kaukaski - odc. 26; magazyn 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Pies Huckleberry (10, 11) - serial animowany 08.00 Tom i Jerry (4) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (4) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (300) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (25) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (270) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (271) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (19) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (148) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (45) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (25) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (272) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (144) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (20) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Czerwony Kapturek: Prawdziwa historia - film animowany, USA 2005 22.00 April Fool’s Day - horror, USA 2008 00.25 Wojownicy nieba i ziemi - dramat przygodowy, Chiny/Hongkong 2003 03.00 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (64) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (13) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (65) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: To nie tak jak myślisz, kotku - komedia, Polska 2008 22.15 Matrix Reaktywacja - film SF, USA 2003 01.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 113, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 151, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 140, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 133, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 154, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:25 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 32 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 134, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 155, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 43, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 44, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 20, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 13, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 14, USA 2006 22:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci - odc. 5, USA 2010 23:05 Temptations of Lust - film erotyczny, USA 2010 0:55 Na celowniku - komedia, Hongkong 1985 2:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki odc.1/7 - Nareszcie wiosna 08:40 Buli - odc. 44/57 List miłosny, Rejs z Buli marynarzem (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:55 Kraj się śmieje - Mowa ciała (2) 09:50 Smaki polskie - Sądek z jajami; magazyn kulinarny 10:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 10:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (6) gość: prof. Jerzy Bralczyk 11:05 Sukces - odc. 1/36; serial TVP 11:30 Sukces - odc. 2/36; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1663; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 140* - Kupon; telenowela TVP 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 5* - Wieść gminna; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie 14:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (55); zabawa quizowa 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 4 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie (Rozmówki polsko - czeskie) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Tele PRLe - (1) 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1663; telenowela TVP 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian; cykl reportaży 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 27/33 - Strusie obyczaje (Matylda Postrosi Zwyk); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (110) 20:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - E jak Egida 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 434 - Pochopna decyzja; serial TVP 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 22:35 Fachowiec; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1983) 00:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1663; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 27/33 - Strusie obyczaje (Matylda Postrosi Zwyk); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Tele PRLe - (1) 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje 03:30 Ballada o Januszku - Dotknięcie nieba; serial TVP 04:30 Gwiazdy z Kabaretu Starszych Panów 05:05 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 7/15* - Kuzynka, czyli powrót do źródeł; serial komediowy TVP TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Carramba 07.30 Carramba 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Muzyczny Poranek 12.05 Pasión Morena (150) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator Miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (151) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 18.30 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 19.05 S2 Śląsk 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Olimpiada kabaretowa 21.00 Carramba 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 Prekursorzy 22.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 23.00 Emmanuelle 00.45 Emmanuelle 02.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 04.05 S2 Śląsk 04.25 A nom siê to podoba 05.05 Sekrety natury 05.30 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.55 Szlagrowe życie 06.15 Telezakupy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku